Pokemon Protectors
by Lizard King 13
Summary: A group called the Pokemon Protectors are reeking havoc for the police and the citizens in the Pokemon world. This is my first story so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A group of protesters had formed over the years. They first started in Hoenn then spread to Johto and Kanto. They call themselves the Pokemon Protectors. They protest and riot in front of Pokemon gyms and the Pokemon Leagues. They ambush trainers and lecture the trainers entering and exiting Pokemon Centers on how it is cruel to battle with Pokemon.

They believe that battling Pokemon is cruelty, not fun. They try and stop trainers from battling, no matter where they are. They will do just about anything to stop people battling with Pokemon. They believe that relationships should be made with Pokemon, not war.

Their inconveniences have reached a climax. They have made Pokemon gyms close down and discouraged many trainers and soon-to-be trainers from battling or even keeping Pokemon. In all, they have forced Pokemon trainers to release over 350 Pokemon. They are gaining followers fast, but the people who despise the Pokemon Protectors are growing furious. The people who despise the Pokemon Protectors think that the police are not doing enough,but the police are overwhelmed by the amount of complaints that the Prokemon Protectors have caused and regular crimes.But even with Pokemon, the police are struggling to get the Pokemon Protectors under control.


	2. Chapter 2: The Interveiw

"One of the largest protests done buy the Pokemon Protectors is going on in front of the Pokemon League in Ever Grande City in Hoenn," said a reporter from Kanto. She was just one of the many reporters reporting the protest. The scene behind her was chaos, people with picket signs marching and chanting in front of the entrance to the stadium, police were scrambling around, trying to contain the crowd and the spectators. "Now we are going to interview Tom, a Pokemon trainer who is trying to get into the stadium for a battle with the Elite Four," said the reporter as she moved closer to the trainer. "What do you think of the Pokemon Protectors?" she asked.

"Well Sheryl," started Tom, "I think their protests are meaningless. My Pokemon enjoy battling for prizes or just for fun. That's how you develop real bonds with Pokemon."

"I don't think so," interrupted a man with a picket sign. Both Tom and Sheryl looked at the man who interrupted.

Then Sheryl said, "Obviously you have a different opinion? But first let's get your name."

"I am Craig." said the man, "and you bet I have a different opinion. If you ask any Pokemon they will say that they do not like battling because it causes injury. It is wrong and cruel, and must be stopped."

Sheryl opened her mouth but Tom spoke before she could speak. "How would you know they would say that? Do you speak Pokemon? I don't think so."

"But people don't like getting hurt and neither do Pokemon." Craig dropped his picket sign and punched Tom in the face. Tom yelled. Blood was dripping from his nose. "See, you don't like getting hurt."

"Oh! Oh, no, don't fight. Please don't fight. We don't want fighting. Police!" Sheryl screamed, but Tom reached for his belt and grabbed a Poke ball and through it. A Vileplume popped out of it. But before Tom could issue a command a blast a fire came and hit Vileplume. Tom, Craig and Sheryl turned around quickly. "Oh thank God", Sheryl said in relief. A police officer came with her Growlithe.

"That's enough fighting; your both under arrest, and please return the Pokemon." said the police officer. Tom withdrew his Vileplulme. She came and hand cuffed Craig and Tom and shoved them into a police car, and took them to jail.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire!

Instead of helping, the Police only made matters worse. The protest is still going on, and the police are only making the Pokemon Protectors angrier. The police made seven arrests, including the two when the fight between Craig and Tom broke out. Now any officer that came close to the Pokemon Protestors got whacked with a picket sign. The police were getting flustered so they started to use their Pokemon. And soon the Pokemon were getting whack by picket signs.

"Growlithe, fire blast," cried Officer Jenny. A couple picket signs were caught on fire, which angered the Pokemon Protesters even more. "Growlithe, tackle," said Officer Jenny. Growlithe started to run, but a flaming picket sign whacked Growlithe and the Pokemon's fur caught on fire. Officer Jenny gasped, but another officer quickly put out the fire. "Thanks" said Officer Jenny.

"No problem, how are we going to contain the crowd." shouted another Officer Jenny, trying to be heard over the chants of the protesters. "It is nearly impossible" she started again.

I have a plan," said the first Jenny, "get you Growlithe ready. We are going to both do fire blast at the same time and scare the crowd."

"Oh ok," said the second Jenny uneasily. Then she crouched down next to her Growlithe and said, "You heard the psycho Jenny, use fire blast just to scare the crowd, but give it all you got." Her Growlithe looked like it was unsure about the plan too. "Ready? Fire blast!" Both Jenny's said in unison. Two big masses of fire joined together and made one huge mass of fire. It was the most amazing thing they have ever seen, but what came next was the most horrific thing they saw. The ball of fire sailed over the heads of the protesters (some getting their hair burned off) and struck the Pokemon League stadium. Most People gasped in horror, but the Pokemon Protectors cheered. And now instead of chanting the usual 'Poke battles is Poke cruelty', the Pokemon protectors were now chanting 'Burn, Burn, Burn, etc.'

People were now running out of the stadium. The spectators who had water Pokemon were sending them out, trying to extinguish the flames. The smell of smoke and burnt hair was now what everybody smelt. One person sent an Oddish out and told it to do Sweet Scent, which would mask the horrible stench for the time being. It seemed like the fire would not go out, no matter how many water Pokemon was doing Hydro Pump. The fire was really stubborn.

The second Officer Jenny turned to the first and said, "Have a plan to put it out or just make it burn down faster."

The first Officer Jenny, who didn't hear the last half of the sentence said, "No but I do have a plan to contain the crowd." And started running toward the Oddish that was performing Sweet Scent. "May I borrow your Oddish for a moment?" she asked.

"Why? It can't go in the stadium it will surely die!" the Oddish's trainer said.

I know that," The first Jenny said," I wanted to know if your Oddish knew sleep powder."

"Of course it does, what do you want it to do?" asked the owner of the Oddish.

"Put the crowd to sleep." said Officer Jenny.

"Oh sure, I can do that," he said and knelt next to his Oddish and said, "You heard the psycho Jenny right?" Oddish nodded. "Ok then use sleep powder." Oddish jumped and twirled around until a blue powder came out. It drifted toward the Pokemon Protectors and lingered for a minute, until all the protesters were asleep. All the Police Officers rush to the sleeping people and hand cuffed all the protesters, and shoved them into squad cars.

After a while, the fire finally went out. The last of the Pokemon Protectors that were there was being piled into squad cars, and drove off to the police station. Police officers were thanking everyone who helped in putting out the fire. Half the stadium was a charred mess, while the other half remained untouched by the flames. The two Officer Jenny's that helped each other, went into the same car. The Jenny who had all the plans was thinking how both of them would be awarded when they arrived at the police station, but the other Jenny knew better, she knew the Police Captain would most likely provoke their badges.


	4. Chapter 4: The Assignment

Tom was sitting on his jail bed, as the remaining Pokemon Protectors came in and got locked up. The sleep powder was just starting to wear off. His cell mate, Brad, was clinging to the jail bars, trying to identify anybody from the protest. Brad was a Pokemon Protector, he got arrested for trying to steal and release a kid's Pokemon. Brad was about as smart as a sack of potatoes. He could barely read let alone count to twenty. Tom, meanwhile, was reading the newspaper. You had to request the newspaper. Brad only got it because he liked the pictures. The article he was reading said:

**Team Magma Disappears from Their Hideout**

Team Magma suddenly disappears from their hideout sometime Wednesday afternoon. Some locals from Lilycove City say Team Magma is gone for good, others around Hoenn still report sightings of Team Magma. No one knows why they abandoned their hideout so abruptly, but investigators are looking into the situation. Oddly enough, none of the investigators have returned from the hideout. The end of Team Magma may be a mystery.

Tom looked up from the newspaper and turned on the TV. Brad flung himself from the bars and onto his bed, and watched enthusiastically. Every cell had a TV, but only showed the news. Tom wanted to see if there was anything else about Team Magma, but there wasn't anything that wasn't already in the newspaper, so Tom turned off the TV. "Oh come on I was watching that," said Brad, disappointedly. Not wanting to hear Brad complain more, Tom threw the remote at him, and it hit him in the face. Brad turned on the TV, and threw the remote back at Tom. The remote hit Tom in the nose.

"OW!" yelled Tom, "I have a broken nose, stupid." But all Brad cared about was the TV. Tom heard yelling outside his cell. He got up and looked. He saw two Officer Jennys getting yelled at by the Police Captain. One looked real shocked and the other looked really disappointed. I wouldn't want to be them, Tom thought to himself.

"I should give you an award for arresting all those people," said the Captain, the two Jennys looked surprised, "and then take it away for burning down the Pokemon League Stadium!" continued the Captain, disappointment once again showered their faces. "But I have a better idea. I will send you two on a mission. And seeing that you two made such stupid decisions, you will be accompanied by another person." Both Jennys looked puzzled. "He is a prisoner here. His name is Tom. His cell is right down the hall. Get him and I will tell all of you your mission.

The two Jennys went together; the first Jenny had the key to Tom's cell. "Ok Tom, the Captain wants to see you," said the second Jenny. Tom already knew this and didn't act surprised when they came. Brad, however, leaped up and ran to towards the Jennys. "Whoa not you, your still stuckin this dump." said the second Jenny. Brad moaned and went back to the TV. Tom went with the Jennys to the room where the Police captain was.

"Hello Tom." said the Captain."You probably over heard us talking, so you already know why you are here. But I will tell you anyway. You are here because I want you to go on a mission. I chose you because you were arrested for the wrong reason, you were only fighting in self-defense, and also because I feel that you are smarter than these to ladies behind you. You are to find the Pokemon Protectors headquarters. That is your mission. Then you come back here, and I will forget about the two Jenny's burning down the Pokemon League Stadium and Tom, you will get a prize.

"What's the prize?" he asked. "And will I get my Pokemon back for this mission?"

It took a while for the Captain to think but finally she said, "No I think you can do it with out Pokemon."

"Well what about the prize" Tom asked again.

"The best prize is a surprise." said the Captain. After that Tom and the two Jennys turned around and exited the station, ready to start their mission.


	5. Getting There, Where Ever There Is

Tom and the two Jennys were walking along the streets of Ever Grande City. It has been five minutes since they have left the police station, and none of them have said a word. The first Jenny, the one who made the decisions that lead them to where they are now, was leading. It was as if they were new to the city. They walked around at least five times before heading off into a different direction. Tom was sad that he couldn't take his Pokemon with him. They walked for another five minutes without saying a word until Tom said, "Where are we going? They all stopped. The first Jenny shrugged and continued walking. "Well we won't find their hideout just wandering around," Tom said again. This time they stopped. The two Jennys were thinking hard.

"Caves," said the second Jenny. "We must look in caves first. It is most likely that they are in caves. Seeing that Victory Road has people in every aspect of it almost every second, it doesn't seem likelythat the Pokemon Protectors are hiding in there. But there are no more caves on the island, but how do we go to the main land or other islands?"

"How do we even know that they are in Hoenn?" Tom said. "They could be in Kanto or Johto."

"Good thinking," said the first Jenny, and then she started walking.

"Where are you going?" said Tom.

"To all the caves," said the first Jenny.

"Well how are we going to get off the island? Let's go to the river and see if we can find a nice person to take us off the island." said Tom.

"Why would some one have a boat here?" said the second Jenny. "They wouldn't be able to get it down the waterfall."

"Yarr, I hear ye need a boat?" said an old man that was listening in on there conversation. Tom and the two jennys turned around and saw what was obviously a sailor. He wore a blue jacket and a white hat and whitepants. His beard was gray and fuzzy.

"Ya, that is right," said Tom, "we need it to get places."

"Yarr, that's what a boat is for!" said the sailor. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Capt. Henry. You might know my brother, Mr. Brinney. We both like the sea. I was once the Pokemon champion in Johto. Now let's finf a nice place to discuss your boat problem." And with that they walked into the closest café. They got a table and a waitress came up and asked what they wanted. "I'll have a cup o' joe, and for you," asked Capt. Henry as he turned to the others. Tom and the two Jennys shook there head. "Are you sure? I will pay for it. Oh all right, that will be all darrling. The waitress went away and came back with the coffee. "Now back to business," said Capt. Henry. "Where would you like to go?

"We would like to go where ever a cave is," said the second Jenny. "You know like the cave in Dewford City, Shoal Cave, Meteor Falls, and even some out of Hoenn."

"That's a pretty wide range," said Capt. Henry. "Why don't you make a list of the caves to where I should drop you off and then I will pick you up and take you to the next place on the list." Capt. Henry grabbed a napkin and a pen and gave it to the second Jenny. She made a list, and handed it back to Capt. Henry. He looked at it for a few seconds and put it in his pocket. He paid for the coffee and walked along the river, with the three of them following. He stopped when he got to the waterfall, which was the only way in and out of Ever Grande City, unless you fly. "We have two options, climb down the edge or use a Pokemon and ride down the waterfall," said Capt. Henry.

"I want to climb down the edge," said the first Jenny.

"We both want to ride one of your Pokemon," said the second Jenny quickly. Tom opened his mouth to object to the Jenny that spoke for him, but she put her hand over his mouth and said "Trust me you don't want to follow her." Capt. Henry threw out a pokeball and out came the biggest Pokemon any of them have ever seen. It was a Wailord.

"Climb aboard," said Capt. Henry. They did so and rode down the waterfall. They came to a dock and stopped. They all climbed off the Wailord and Capt. Henry went onto his boat. It was maroon with silver letters that spelt out **S.S. Something**. "Catchy eh?" said Capt. Henry. Everyone nodded. When everyone was on the boat, Capt. Henry started up the engine and said, " First stop Dewford Island."


	6. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

**I am sorry this took so long to be published,I was vacationing and then school started. I will be writing not as often now that school has started. Darn school.**

* * *

Capt. Henry, Tom, and the two Jennys were on the look out. They were looking for Pacifidlog Town. They would stop for a while and prepare for the fast tides between Pacifidlog Town and Slateport City. It has been about an hour since they have left Ever Grande City. The Jennys were enjoying the boat ride. Sometimes they would hit the shells of Tentacools, making the boat jump a little. "Look!" shouted Tom. Everybody's head turned to the direction Tom was pointing. It looked like a building was floating on the water and then more emerged from the horizon. "That's it. That is the city," Tome shouted again. Capt. Henry slowed the boat down until he reached a vacant dock.

"Yarr, stay with me or stay with the boat," said Capt. Henry. He got off the boat followed by everybody else. They followed him in to a building called Pacifidlog Town Traveling Center. Capt. Henry started looking at maps and charts.

"I am going back to the boat," said Tom and walked out. Both of the Jennys did so too. The first Jenny, starting to show her intelligence, noticed Tom going the opposite direction of the boat.

"Where are you going," the first Jenny asked Tom. She grasped his arm and dragged him toward the boat. The second Jenny who noticed and let her drag Tom.

"Hey let me go. I was trying to find a PC and get my other Pokemon back," Tom shouted. He was attracting attention. But the first Jenny didn't let go. They climbed aboard the boat, and shortly after Capt. Henry came back.

"I now know everything there is to know about the tides," he said. He fired up the engines and pulled out of the town. It was getting dark so Capt. Henry turned on the lights. When the boat got near the current, Capt. Henry turned of the engine. The boat jerked forward and they were in the currents grasp. Light things flew out of the boat, they were going so fast. Capt. Henry was trying to turn but occasionally nicked the rocks. Sometimes he turned so fiercely he almost tipped the boat over. Nobody except Capt. Henry felt safe. It wasn't long until the current hurdled them out of the tides and into calm waters. They were drifting past the beach were Slateport City is.

Capt. Henry started the engine and gained speed. It was still getting darker. It was completely dark when they arrived at Dewford Island. "I am getting my Pokemon," said Tom, as he jumped out of the boat, followed by the two Jennys.

"Yarr, I have a small cabin in my boat which I will be staying in. You will have to get a hotel tonight," said Capt. Henry. Then Capt. Henry disappeared into his boat.

Tom and the two Jennys found a PC. Tom got the only two remaining Pokemon that he owned, Weezing and Walrein. "Now let's go to the cave. I want to get this done as soon as possible," said the first Jenny. When they got to Granite Cave it was completely dark. You could barely see your hand if you waved in front off your face. You could hear the waves crashing against the shore in the distance. The first Jenny reached into her pocket and pulled out a miniature flash light. She turned it on and they advanced into the cave. They heard several Pokemon scatter as soon as the light flashed in the cave. An Abra moaned a little ways away. They continued to walk the twisty corridors of the cave for several hours. "Hey I think I remember that rock," said the first Jenny.

"Me too," said Tom. "Let's leave, they are obviously not in here," continued Tom.

"I agree," said the second Jenny. "Speaking of which, where is out?" All of them looked at each other in the dark and shrugged. "Oh it is useless lets just fall asleep here." She continued.

Neither Tom nor the first Jenny wanted to argue and lie down and fell asleep. Tom, although tired, did not fall asleep immediately like the others did. He had taken hi shoes off and Pokemon started to nip at his toes. Eventually he fell asleep.

They woke up suddenly. A man has stumbled on them and fell down to the ground. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. Hey, why are you on the ground anyways?" finally the man stopped talking and gave Tom a chance to speak.

"We were lost last night and couldn't find the way out, so we decided to sleep here," explained Tom.

The man looked at them strangely and said, "Well the exit is right around the corner."

Tom and the two Jennys blushed and said thank you. After that, they ran out of the cave. When they reached outside it was day time. "Dewford looks so different in the day," Said Tom. The Jennys nodded, and ran towards the boat. "Hey, I'm hungry," said Tom.

"Me too," said the first Jenny, holding here stomach.

"Fine, we will stop at a donut store," said the second Jenny. They quickly ran to the nearest store and grabbed a couple of donuts. They hurried to the boat, donuts in hand. When the got to the boat, Capt. Henry was sitting on the edge singing an old sea chantey.

"Yarr, I thought you guys forgot about me it is nearly noon," said Capt. Henry. Tom went to look at the Pokemon Fan Club's clock tower, and Capt. Henry was right it was about to turn noon.

"Oops, sorry," said Tom. "We lost track of time in the cave."

"Yarr, that's ok. Just as long as you don't get some one else," said Capt. Henry. They all boarded the boat and left for Meteor Falls.


	7. Chapter 7: The Search Continues

The ride to Meteor Falls was going smoothly except for Tom. He had been sulking for almost the whole ride. When the second Jenny saw this, she went over to him and asked, "Hey, what's wrong."

"Nothing," lied Tom, "I was just remembering my parents." Tom rubbed his eyes. "They died in a Pokemon attack. These Pokemon are all of what's left to remind me of them. Weezing was my dad's. He had a fascination with poisonous Pokemon. Walrein was my mom's. She loved ice type Pokemon. But one day they were on vacation. They were touring the Fiery Path, when a Pokemon attacked them. The angry Pokemon set all of the people on fire. It happened so quickly, no one had time to react. All thirteen people perished. The police couldn't identify the Pokemon that went haywire and killed them. The police took Weezing and Walrein from my parent's charred bodies and gave them to me. Their Pokemon reminded me so much of my parents that I put them in storage. I couldn't bear having them with me. I cried all day for about a week. I was sent to live with my aunt in Cianwood City. My aunt suggested I catch some of my own Pokemon to get my mind off my parents. So I did." Tom had tears coming down his face, and the second Jenny wiped them away.

"Oh, I am very sorry about that," and she got up and went to the front of the boat. She didn't want Tom to cry more. They were coming up on a dock. Capt. Henry stopped at the dock turned around in the driver's chair and said, "Yarr all head north from here. I will stay here and stay with my brother, Mr. Brinney. Call me when you are finished I will pick you up. If you are following the list you should end up in Lilycove City. It will take me two days to get there." He took the list of caves out of his pocket, wrote the phone number on it and handed it to the second Jenny were she stowed it away in her pocket. They all got out of the boat. Capt. Henry went into his brother's cottage, which was right by the dock.

Tom and the two Jennys looked around. To the west they could see the tops of the buildings in Petalberg City. To the north, was the Petalberg Woods and to the north of that, was Rustboro City, and even farther north was Meteor Falls. They entered the woods.

Getting through the woods was pretty easy. A few Pokemon gave them trouble but the Jennys' Growlithes quickly took care of that. When they finished going through the woods they ended up in Rustboro City. The city was once live and full of noise and action, but now it is a ghost town. "Hey you," shouted the first Jenny, "what happened here that this city is empty? Her voice echoed on the tall skyscrapers. The lady who was coming out of the bookstore came over.

"You don't know?" asked the lady. "Those nasty Pokemon Protectors came through here and forced Roxanne to close down the gym weeks ago. They pulled out all the doors and windows and filled them in with bricks. Now the gym is a hollow pile of bricks. As for Roxanne, she is now teaching at the Pokemon School." A tear came to her eye as she was explaining this. "That raid through the city shook everybody up. Everyone is afraid to step outside their houses for one second." She pulled out a tissue and blew her nose. The noise echoed through out the city. "Please get rid of those monsters. They are ruining everybody's lives!" She walked away, sobbing gently.

"Come, let's get out of here quickly," said Tom. They got out of the city without encountering another person. When they got to Meteor Falls, they began to search it immediately. They searched the rest of the day and well into the night. They came out with out finding a single soul. "Let's get a hotel room in Rustboro City," said Tom. They found one and went to sleep in the comfy bed. It was a lot better compared to the cave floor they have slept on the night before. They woke up early the next morning. "So where are we looking today," said Tom, while they were at breakfast.

"The Rusturf Tunnel," said the second Jenny, as she took a sip of her coffee. When they were finished with breakfast they immediately set out for the Rusturf Tunnel. Just like yesterday, no one was on the streets of Rustboro City. They searched high and low in the Rusturf Tunnel and came up with nothing. When they exited the tunnel they were in Verdanturf Town. They walk straight threw the town (which was just as quiet as Rustboro City). When they reached Mauville City, they went north toward the Fiery Path. When they entered, Tom began to cry secretly. There was a memorial for those who were killed. Tom knelt besides the memorial. The two Jennys, however wasted no time mourning the dead, they left Tom to remember his parents while they looked for the Pokemon Protectors. Two hours later they came back and saw Tom sleeping by the memorial. A few Torkoals were lying on or by the side of him. The first Jenny woke Tom up. Tom got up and disturbed the Torkoals but they quickly went back to sleep.

They went back to Mauville City and relaxed the rest of the day. When night fell, they got a hotel room. Three days of looking and finding nothing, Tom and the Jennys were finally ready to call Capt. Henry, to start there search in Johto. The second Jenny picked upthe pay phone recieverand began to dial the phone number, but thenTom called out, "Hold the phone!"

The second Jenny stopped dialing and asked, "What?"

"I just thought of another place we need to look," said Tom. The second Jenny hung up the phone. "Well where is it?" she asked.

"Just follow me," said Tom. Then he took off towards the coast, the Jennys not far behind.


	8. Chapter 8:Lord Leroy

"Hey! Wait up! Where are you going?" shouted both Jennys, as they struggled to keep up. When finally they caught up with Tom, They were about to fall over. They were panting heavily. Tom had stopped at the coast.

"Give me your binoculars," demanded Tom. The first Jenny, still trying to catch her breath started to rummage through her bag. She pulled out some binoculars and gave them to Tom. He peered through them for a minute are so and finally pointed and said, "There. We need to go there."

"That's just a big rock," said the second Jenny. She snatched the binoculars from Tom, and looked through them. "Oh, now I see an entrance," said the second Jenny. She gave the binoculars back to the first Jenny.

"That was Team Magma's hideout. No one knows why they all of a sudden abandoned it. I read that anyone who goes in doesn't come out. It's been baffling everybody for the past two weeks or so. It is a strong possibility that the Pokemon Protectors are in there," Tom explained. He started to search along the coast. He came across a rock path that conveniently made a path directly to the hideout. Tom climbed across followed by the two Jennys. Almost immediately there was proof that some one was in the hideout. Six Pokemon, Nidorina, Bulbasaur, Flaaffy, Exeggutor, Zangoose, and Electabuzz, were playing in front of the entrance. When they saw Tom and the two Jennys, they immediately stopped playing and started to growl. Tom, assuming this meant battle, released his Weezing and Walrein, while the two Jennys released their Growlithes.

Nidorina started to run for Walrein. "Walrein, use Ice Beam," commanded Tom. Walrein's Ice Beam missed Nidorina and hit the ground right in front of Nidorina. Nidorina slipped and fell into the water. It was splashing and squealing it was drowning.

"Growlithe use Fire Blast on Exeggutor," Growlithe first had to move out of the way of Electabuzz's Electric Punch, but used Fire Blast on Exeggutor. It fell with a light "thud".

Bulbasaur used Leech Seed on a Growlithe. The first Jenny went to rip off the roots, but as soon as she touched it she started to have the life sucked out of her to. She quickly withdrew her hand. The other Growlithe used ember on the seeded Growlithe which burned off the Leech Seed. There was no time for thanks; Bulbasaur had started to use Razor Leaf on the two Growlithes. The two responded with a Fire Blast which knocked out Bulbasaur.

Meanwhile, Flaaffy had used Zap Cannon on Weezing. "Are you going to take that from a _Flaaffy_?" shouted Tom. "Use sludge on the sheep!" Weezing used sludge and hit Flaaffy square in the face. Flaaffy had to wipe out the sludge from its eyes, while Walrein used Aurora Beam and knocked out Flaaffy. Zangoose started to use Fury Swipes on Weezing. By instinct, Weezing used Smokescreen, and got away. Weezing used sludge on Zangoose and then Zangoose got poisoned and slowly weakened, eventually fainting.

Electabuzz used Thunder Punch on Walrein. Walrein quickly fainted. Weezing and the two Growlithes ganged up on Electabuzz. It was hard to tell what Pokemon used what attack, but one Growlithe and the Electabuzz fainted.

"Wow, that was fun and exhilarating," said Tom, as they entered the hideout. They followed a sign that had an arrow pointing up and said "Balcony". At the top, they could see people having a meeting. They were all positioned around a table. At the head, was a tall man wearing a black drench coat. He was talking.

"… and so that will be the plan. Any objections? Anybody see any flaws?" said the man in a hoarse voice. No body spoke. "Fine then," he said again. "Martha!" a short plump woman came into the room. "Tell my Pokemon that play time is over," said the man.

"Yes Lord Leroy," squawked Martha. She rushed out of the room to retrieve Lord Leroy's Pokemon. Tom and the two Jennys looked at each other. Fear was in their eyes. Any minute now Martha would come back and report that the Pokemon had been knocked out. Sure enough, Martha ran back into the room. "Lord Leroy, your Pokemon have been killed, and one can't be found!" exclaimed Martha.

Lord Leroy ran outside, along with the other people whom were sitting at the table. Another minute have passed and they came back. "So you tell me what happened to my Pokemon eh? Well throw him in the Jail along with the other scum we have found lurking around here," shouted Lord Leroy. Two people carrying a rather nerdy looking man took him off to a corridor that had a sign that said "Jail". The rest of the people all sat around the table again. "Put Order 15 into effect," said Lord Leroy.

A woman got up from the table, "Yes sir," she said, and ran off into another hall. For the next ten minutes or so Lord Leroy and the people at the table discussed topics. As the conversation carried on Tom and the two Jennys were sure that the people below them were the Pokemon Protectors. The woman that got up from the table earlier came back. "Status report," said Lord Leroy.

"Every thing going according to what was planned," said the lady. After that the meeting ended and everybody left the room. Tom and the two Jennys left the hideout. It was lightly raining. When outside, the first Jenny said, "We have to go back to Ever Grande City." They went back to Lilycove City. There on the beach was the red boat that said S. S. Something in silver letters. Next to it was a lifeless Nidorina, just floating there. They knew it was the one thatWalrein made slip into thewater.Tom and the two Jennys looked at each other and began to run for the city. Once there, it wasn't long until they ran into Capt. Henry.

"Yarr there ye are. Ready?" asked Capt. Henry.

"Ya we have to go back to Ever Grande City," said Tom. "Why are you here so early, we never called you?"

"I wanted to go sight seein'," replied Capt. Henry. They all got into the boat and set sail for Ever Grande City. While passing Mossdeep City, they saw smoke and heard screams of terror. Everybody thought it was justa fire, except the constant "bangs" that kept going off. Tom, the two Jennys and Capt. Henry were all confused.


	9. Chapter 9: The Surprise

All through the ride, Tom, the two Jennys, and Capt. Henry were wondering what happened in Mossdeep City. Half way through the ride, a blur of orange and dark blue came rushing past their boat. They expected it was just some yahooligans riding around just for the heck of it. It took the whole day to get to Ever Grande City. When they got there, they said goodbye to Capt. Henry and climbed the waterfall. Capt. Henry left to go to his brother's cottage. Tom and the two Jennys climbed the waterfall. To their surprise, it was really easy. They walked towards the police station. On their way, they saw that the people in the city were really upset about something. Some where on their knees crying in the middle of the street, and others were running around screaming there heads off saying "What now? What now?"

Tom and the two Jennys started to run towards the police station. They did not want to ask some one what happened for fear the personwould start crying more. When they entered the station, they saw that all the cell doors were burst open. They looked at each other. The station itself was empty except for Tom and the two Jennys. Tom thought this was thewhy the peopleoutside was bananas. Tom turned on the TV. "Complete devastation has struck the world," announced the reporter. "The Pokemon Protectors are to blame. They have kidnapped all the police officers and killed any who resisted." Tom looked around; there had been a little blood that was on the walls. "Any police officer that is still out there should hide from the Pokemon Protectors," the reporter continued. "Now in other news…"

"Oh my goodness," said the first Jenny, who had been watching. "We should get out of here." Fear and sadness were in both of the Jennys' eyes.

"Hold on," said Tom, "I want to get my other Pokemon the police had confiscated from me. He went over to a computer that was sitting on a desk. "What the…" he said. "The police have released my Pokemon!"

"What!" said the second Jenny. "They wouldn't do that." She pushed Tom aside and looked on the computer. Sure enough, all of Tom's Pokemon were gone. Vileploom, Dewgong, Hypno, Dusklops, Farfetch'd, and Magmar were all released. "The Pokemon Protectors must have done it; I know that the police would never do it with out your permission."

They turned to the TV again to see if anything new came up. They listened for a few minutes, and then the TV went black. Tom banged the TV, partly because he was mad and partly because he wanted to find out more. It didn't work. They were just about to turn off the TV when the TV turned on again. Only this time the reporter was not there, it was Lord Leroy. "Hello citizens of the world," said Lord Leroy, his voice just as hoarse as before. "First let me introduce myself. I am Lord Leroy, the leader of the Pokemon Protectors. I understand why some of you are scared and worried about what is happening, but let me reassure you have nothing to fear. We have crushed all the people who make up and enforce your government, in order to make battling Pokemon illegal. Since I am in control now, why not just control the whole world and make it the way I want it, so I will. Let me tell you that all the new laws will be posted some where in you city. But I will just give you a briefing on what is and isn't illegal…."

He went on to tell the world about what is legal and illegal starting with no Pokemon battles. Tom turned off the TV. "Let's look around for anything useful," suggested Tom. The two Jennys agreed and went to the end of the hall and opened the door. They ran into some unexpected visitors. A man in an orange and dark blue uniform was standing right outside the door. He had a hat on that was orange and blue with the initials 'PP' on it. He was a Pokemon Protector.

"Going somewhere?" said the man. "Hey John, we have more police officers." When he shouted that a man in the same uniform ran down the stairs. Both men pulled out handcuffs and hand cuffed the Jennys. "What should we do with the kid?" asked the same guy.

"Let's 'cuff 'em," commanded John. He pulled out hand cuffs and slapped them on Tom, but he kicked the Pokemon protector, John, ran away and ran for the door. But the other Pokemon Protector ran after him and tackled Tom. Then the Pokemon Protector hand cuffed Tom. They took Tom and the two Jennys out to their boat and, took them to their hideout to be thrown in jail.


	10. Chapter 10: The Note

After what seemed like many years, three to be exact, of being locked up in jail, Tom has become impatient and intolerant, basically he became a grouch. He has not heard anything about the two Jennys or the entire police force for that matter. No one has. He was cut off from the rest of the world. The only being he talks to is his Farfetch'd that miraculously found him after week of being in jail. His Farfetch'd brings him treats from the outside world. It is a vacation from the horrible grey glop they serve in jail. But lately Farfetch'd hasn't been paying his owner any visits. Tom is getting worried. "It shouldn't take this long to get a pen," whispered Tom to his self. Tom spent days looking out the window for his Farfetch'd. Then one afternoon it came back with a pen. "What took you?" whispered Tom. Farfetch'd wave his stick around. Tom sighed. He let Farfetch'd in and hid him under his bed. The book cart came around, and Tom got a small book about a poor farmer boy getting a Pokemon egg and all of a sudden his problems go away. When the man in the orange in blue uniform that was handing out the books was out of sight, Tom tore out a piece of paper from the book and wrote, "Help! Captured by the PP in Magma's old hideout. Help!"

Tom rolled up the paper, and pulled his Farfetch'd out from under his bed. He took off his shoe lace and tied it to Farfetch'd's foot. "I want you to take this to who ever looks worthy of rescuing me, and stay with that person until he or she gets here," whispered Tom. Farfetch'd gave Tom a weird look. "Yes I know it is farfetched Farfetch'd, but just do it!" Tom said angrily. Farfetch'd flew off, angry at Tom for yelling at him. Tom laid down on his bed, and began to read that book he tore a page out of.


	11. Chapter 11: The Chosen One

Beams of light streamed down from the green canopy that is made up of the leaves of the trees which she walked under. She came across a clearing with a fallen tree in the center. She sat down on the fallen tree and gazed into the sky. It was a beautiful and cloudless day. Still gazing into the sky, she saw a bird fly over head. It flew over again and again once more until it finally landed in front of her. It was a Farfetch'd. She had never seen one before, but she has read all about them. The Farfetch'd was waving its foot at her. There was a note on its foot. She untied it and opened it. The handwriting was illegible. She folded the note back up, and put it in her pocket. She would take it home for her to look at it more carefully. She walked away. She heard little steps behind her. She quickly turned around and saw that the Farfetch'd had been following her. She carefully lifted her arm, and the Farfetch'd flew onto her arm. The two of them continued towards her house. She climbed the latter to her house and entered. Her mother had been pacing around and then looked up. "Gwendolyn Ford, where have you been? You were supposed to be home an hour ago," screamed her mother. "I was worried sick. I was about to call the entire Fortree vigilante squad after you! And what is that thing on your arm."

"It's a Farfetch'd, it followed me home in the woods," replied Gwen. "And don't call me Gwendolyn you know I hate that."

"Oh, well wash up. Dinner is about to be ready and you father is about to come home," instructed her mother. Gwen went up to her room, and put the Farfetch'd on her bed.

She started to pet it, and it soon fell asleep. "You must be tired from flying where ever you flew from," said Gwen. She got up and put the note on her nightstand. Then she went to wash up and eat dinner.

When she got down stairs, the plates and forks were already laid out. "What's for dinner?" asked Gwen as she sat down at the table.

"Salad," her mom said plainly. Gwen's family was poor. Gwen's father's paycheck wasn't that big. They didn't get a lot of food from stores. What ever they ate most likely came from their garden, or was made from scratch. "Not until your father gets his paycheck can we have meat. Which by the way, I need you to go to the store and get more repel. Those darn worm Pokemon keep eatingour lettuce, and those Oddish's are always uprooting our potatos. I found a couple of dead Oddishes in the garden so we can have Oddish leaf tea. The bodies you will have to throw in the compost bin after you go to the market." Gwen sighed after listening to the amount of chores she had to do after dinner. The plate of salad was placed in front of her along with the glass of milk. Her mother sat besides her and they began to eat. "You wouldn't beleive what i saw to day," said Gwen's mother. "I saw a Ledyba outside the window.You don't see those around to much." Gwen nodded and continued to eat.Gwen was a fast eater so she finished before her mom. She went out the door, but came back in because she forgot the money to pay for the repel. She got the money and said goodbye to her mother. She climbed down the latter. When she got to the bottom Farfetch'd flew out her window and landed on her shoulder.

"Oh, I forgot about you," she said. Gwen reached the market and grabbed the repel. She went to the cashier to pay for it.

"Your one of the lucky," said the cashier, "many people need more and more repel for their houses. Bug Pokemon keep flying in through the windows. Some locals hate that. What they hate more is that repel here cost more than any other city because of the high demand. Why live in Fortree City if you hate Pokemon coming in through your windows."

"Oh well I only need it for my garden," said Gwen. She paid for it and went back home. On her way, she ran into some kids playing in the street.

"Hey Gwen," shouted one kid, "you finally had enough money to go to the market, or were you pretending to buy something?" The kids chuckled. Gwen started to cry. "What is that _ugly_ thing on your shoulder," harassed the kids some more. After hearing the insult on him, Farfetch'd flew off Gwen's shoulder and started to fiercely peck the kids. They started to scream like girls and ran away. Gwen started to laugh. She turned around and headed back to the store. She bought Farfetch'd a treat. She sat on a curb, watching Farfetch'd enjoy his treat. It started to dance happily. Gwen laughed. She got up and Farfetch'd flew on her shoulder. She went back home to finish her chores.


	12. Chapter 12:Getting Answers

Gwen sat on her bed petting Farfetch'd. She glanced around the room and saw the note Farfetch'd had given her. She had forgotten about it. Gwen picked it up and tried to decipher the hieroglyphic writing that was scribbled so carelessly on the piece of paper. She wondered if it was even written by human hands it was so sloppy. 'Help' was the only word she could read. "Help?" she asked herself. She continued to examine the paper. Her mother came in with the tea. Gwen took a sip and burnt her mouth. She spent all night trying to figure out what the note said. Finally, she fell asleep at 3:30am.

I the morning she woke up late. She was slow to dress too. She went to the kitchen were her father was, reading the newspaper at the table. Her mother, she assumed, already went to work.Gwen poured her self a bowl of cereal. She sat down and began to eat. "You're up late," said her father.

"Couldn't sleep," answered Gwen. It wasn't a total lie; she couldn't sleep until she found out what the note said. "Anything happen that's interesting dad?" asked Gwen.

"Unless more arrests for conspiracy for rebellion are interesting then no," said her father. "But you never know those people could be up to something." He got up, kissed Gwen on the cheek and left. Gwen finished breakfast and left the house with Farfetch'd. She wanted questions such as, where is Team Magma's old hideout; she was going to go to the smartest person she knew, her old school teacher, Ms. Flynn.

On her way to Ms. Flynn's house she saw many people boasting about their Pokemon, and how it is stronger than others. She found this funny because, they couldn't prove this since Pokemon battles were outlawed. Finally, she got to Ms. Flynn's house. It wasn't big. Gwen knocked on the door. The door cracked open and a soft voice answered, "Who is it?"

"It's me Gwen," said Gwen. The door flew open to reveal a tall, thin lady with grey hair.

"Oh Gwen, it's only you," said Ms. Flynn kindly, "for a moment I thought you were those horrible Pokemon Protectors coming to charge me with some absurd accusation. Just the other day they arrested Hector, the landlord, with conspiracy of Pokemon battling. He has only battled with me and that was before the Pokemon Protectors took over. Please sit down," she finally finished. Ms. Flynn stepped out of the way to allow Gwen to come in. Before closing the door, Ms. Flynn looked to the left and to the right before closing the door. "So why have you come? Certainly not to just talk and have tea with a little old lady like me."

"No, that's not the case. Sorry," said Gwen. "I came to ask a question, where is Team Magma's old hideout?"

Ms. Flynn thought for a second. "Right out side Lilycove City. I am almost positive," said Ms. Flynn. Why would you want to know?"

"Just wondering," said Gwen. She got up to leave.

"Oh no, please don't leave. I don't have anyone to talk to know that Hector has been arrested. Well, except for my Chancey. But she is not human," pleaded Ms. Flynn. Gwen sat back down. She listened to all the stories about what happened before ad afterMs. Flynn'sretirement. They spent the whole day talking to each other. Finally, Gwen convinced Ms. Flynn that she had to leave. They said goodbye and Gwen left. When she got home she realized that Farfetch'd wasn't with her since she left her house. Gwen climbed the roof of her house and called for Farfetch'd, but he didn't come. Gwen spentabout twenty minutes surveying the evening sky for her beloved Farfetch'd, but there was no luck. As the sun set, it got harder to see and so finally Gwen gave up.


	13. Chapter 13:A Work Day Unlike Any Other

Down the hall from his cell, Tom could hear another prisoner getting violently ill. The sounds and smells that were drifting towards Tom's cell wanted to make Tom vomit too. The other prisoners near the ill man's cell were shouting stuff like, "Hey! This man is seriously ill!" and "Could we get a nurse or some one over here to help this man before he pukes his brains out." A smart alec kept saying things like, "Clean up on isle two," or "Hey kid, next time lunch is on me." No one came to the ill man's aide. All the prisoners could do is watch the ill man get sicker and sicker. Eventually he stopped. Tom wondered if he puked so much that he could puke no longer, or that he died from puking so much. He wondered if anybody could die from that.

A group of people in the Pokemon Protector uniform came into the hall. "Ok mindless drones," said a man, "it is your turn to work on the new cells we are building down stairs this week," he said with fake enthusiasm. A few prisoners groaned. Every Pokemon Protector went to a cell and unlocked it. Tom turned back and saw a bird flying just over the horizon. He would have done a double take but a Pokemon Protector shoved him out of the cell. From what he saw it was a Farfetch'd, but he couldn't tell for sure. Tom saw the ill man. He was pale and gaunt.

"Ugh, it smells worse than a pig pen in here," said the woman who took the ill man out of his cell. They lead the prisoners down a hall then down a lot of stairs; some led upward. Finally, they got to a tunnel. It was poorly lit. Prisoners were already working there.

"Grab a pick and start digging," commanded a woman. She was fat; barley fit into her uniform.

"Miss, I don't feel very well," said the ill man. He was holding his stomach and leaning a bit forward.

"Did I ask if you had a stomach ache? Get digging!" she said angrily. Then she and the rest of the people in that group went back out the door. The mob of prisoners went to a wall to start their labor. Tom went over to a guy who was already there before him.He looked around first. He saw some pokemon protectors keeping the prisonersin line, and another Pokemon Protector talking to a man with a map. Then he turned to the guy next to him.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tom asked as he grabbed a pick ax.

"Just keep whackin' your pick at da rock," said the man next to him. Tom started to swing. "I hear we hunerd feet unda da wada," said the man next to him. Tom simply nodded and continued to work. Pieces of rock were flying in his face.

After a while Tom started to get tired. His arms could fall off any minute, but he kept digging. What put all his strength back in his arms was the flash ofgold in the area of rock in front of him. He started to swing harder. It finally fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up. He slipped it into his pocket. Tom continued to digging, hoping that there were more gold nuggets in the wall. After thirty minutes of digging, Tom finally realized that what he found was very lucky and the chances of another one being near by would be very slim. His muscles began to ache again. Tom kept digging until he over heard a Pokemon Protector and the guy with the map talking. "Are you sure we are under Lilycove?" said the Pokemon Protector.

"I am almost positive," replied the man with the map. "It is either we are under Lilycove City or the ocean. If we are under the ocean, then there are only a few inches of rock between us and the water. But my calculations are pretty correct and I think we are under Lilycove City." He sounded uncertain. Tom stopped digging.

The Pokemon Protector came over and grabbed Tom's pick. He brought it up and struck the rock hard. Tom flinched. A little stream of water slid down the wall. The Pokemon Protector looked up at Tom then the man with the map. "All right everybody. Line up and you will be escorted back to your cells," shouted the Pokemon Protector. Everybody looked muddled. Yet there was relief in their faces. Everyone began to line up. "And you," said the Pokemon Protector to the man with the map, "you will be coming with me." Tom, without thinking, grabbed the pick ax and put it back on the pick ax shelf. A chunk of rock fell from the wall, and water rushed into the construction site. The force of the water was enough to be chipping little pieces of rock off the wall, allowing more water to come in. Everyone looked at the water rushing into the construction site; until the whole wall gave way. An explosion of water and rock struck the people. Everyone was submerged. The lights went out. Some water Poekomon infiltrated the room. Some were Chinchous whichput back a little light in the hall.Tom wasn't good with holding his breathe.

A group of people were crowding the door. Tom was one of them. Somehow the door was jammed and would not open. Tom kicked the glass window, it busted. The suction was more powerful than a vacuum. It pushed Tom through. He flew out into the hall outside the door. Water was rushing in the hall. He sat there staring in disbelief. Behind him, Two Pokemon Protectors ran around the corner into the hall. One sent out a Xatu.

"Xatu, rip the door off the hinges," commanded one of the Pokemon Protectors. Xatu unhinged the door. The force of the water was too great for Xatu. It shoved the door into the hall. By some miracle the door missed Tom. He was once again in the water. The flow smashed him into a wall, some stairs, which led up, another wall, and another flight of stairs which also led up, but only this time he had Xatu to cushion his blow. Tomwas about to pass out from lack of breathe. He quickly swam up the steps. He sat there for a minute. Some more people went up the steps too. Tom was breathing heavily.

He was thinking about what just happened. It happened so quickly thatTom didn't even know what he was doing. Then he realized there was a huge hole that led out of this horrible place. He heard the footsteps of Pokemon Protectors coming. He took a deep breathe and dived back in the water which a minute ago he was so desperately trying to get away from.


	14. Chapter 14: Tom's Rescuer

Tom wasn't much of a swimmer. He had had let his Dewgong do the swimming for him. His strokes must have looked like a seizure to the nearly dead people he was swimming by. There were a lot of bodies in the water. Tom hadn't noticed that there was this many people working at the same time he was. Once or twice Tom would have had to beat a dead body out of his way.

Tom was almost out of breath. He swam up to the ceiling and punched a ceiling panel out. He stuck his head through the hole and took another deep breath. He submerged his head in the water. He was almost to the doorway. He swam through it and almost immediately he was attacked by a Goldeen. Its horn jabbed him in the arm. Blood spread through the water.The Goldeen swam away and then came back.It jabbed its horn into Tom's leg. He kicked at the Goldeen and it swam away. His breath was almost out again. Tom didn't want to turn back to the prison, so he continued through the construction site. He swam through the hole; it was much larger than when Tom recalled it to be.

Tom couldn't carry on anymore, he was tired and weak. He looked around, everything was getting darker. It gotdarker until it couldn't possible get darker anymore. Tom had a feeling like he was flying, soaring above everything else, but it wasn't exactly flying, it was more like floating. Floating like a candy wrapper in an up draft. He was drifting higher and higher into the heavens, having no control as to when he will stop. He could feel it, he was almost in space. Higher and higher until he was, he was in space, the final frontier. He reached out a hand. There was no air… or water. His eyes shot open and coughed out water.

All of a sudden he could breathe again. By his side he saw a Dewgong and his Farfetch'd. "Dewy?" he said. The Dewgong nodded. Tom jumped up and hugged his Dewgong. "Thank you for saving my life," he said. Dewgong backed up and nodded towards a guy bending over the water. Tom recognized him as the ill man. Tom walked over to the ill man. He was vomiting in the water.

The ill man looked up. "Hi," said the ill man, "I am George, I saved your life. Please excuse me; I think I caught a nasty virus. I also think that Dewgong over there is yours. It started to follow me when I was swimming with you to the surface."

"Thank you," said Tom. He wanted to throw him a party for saving his life, helping him escape, and finding one of his Pokemon.

"Oh, it's nothing," said George. "We better get going, a hurricane is supposed to be coming. It will barley miss us, but it is supposed to hit Lilycove City hard. So why don't we head into Mossdeep City."

Tom looked at the sky. It was getting cloudy, and odd formations of clouds were forming in the distance. "I have to get to Lilycove City, I am meeting someone there, right Farfetch'd? Farfetch'd nodded.

"Ok, but you should really wait," persuaded George.

"I have to leave now,"said Tom

"Ok, then bye," said George

"Bye." Then George went into Mossdeep City. Tom climbed on Dewgong's back and headed for Lilycove City. The winds were getting stronger. Farfetch'd flew ahead of them. When they arrived on the beach in Lilycove City, It was raining hard and the winds were even stronger.


	15. Chapter 15: Planning an Attack

Tom got off of Dewgong's back when they arrived on the shore of Lilycove City. "Dewy," shouted Tom over the howling wind, "I want you to stay under water close to shore. Keep an eye out for Farfetch'd, he will dive into the water. That willmean you are needed. Swim to this spot and pick me up. Got it?" Dewgong nodded and dived down into the restless water.

Tom turned around to Farfetch'd who didn't look to happy after hearing what he had to do. "Oh don't give me that look, Farfetch'd," said Tom. "Where is this boy I am supposed to meet?" Farfetch'd shrugged. "You're hopeless." Tom went into the city and found a pub. He entered and sat down. No one was in there except for the bartender. "Now go and find the boy you chose, and bring him here," instructed Tom. Farfetch'd flew outside in search of Gwen.

Gwen, who finally got permission from her parents to save this mystery person, was entering Lilycove City. Holding her rain coat closed tight with one hand and keeping her hat from blowing off with the other, she made her way into the city. She kept her head down. She had no idea where she was going. "Ahhh!" she shrieked when she felt something on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Farfetch'd. Surprise sprang onto her face. "Where have you been?" Farfetch'd ignored her question and instead pointed in the direction to go.

Strong gusts would blow sometimes knocking Gwen over. Farfetch'd also was blown off Gwen's shoulder. Gwen saw a large ball of ice fall and shatter on the ground. Gwen looked forward, more balls of ice was falling from the sky. Gwen started to run, trying to dodge all the hailstones. Gwen finally made it to the pub. She burst in like a bomb, making everybody in side jump.

"This doesn't look like a prison," said Gwen as she closed the door. Farfetch'd flew off her shoulder and onto Tom's. Tom stood up surprised that Farfetch'd chose a girl. He expected a guy for some reason.

"Hi, I'm Tom," greeted Tom. He held out a hand for Gwen to shake.

Gwen shook it and greeted herself, "I'm Gwen. I assume you sent that note. Your wonderful little Farfetch'd brought it to me."

"Yes, I did write that note." They both sat down. The bartender came over and they both ordered soda. "Well as you can see, I got myself out of jail. But now seeing that you came all the way from wherever you came from it would be a waste to just send you home. So would you help me destroy the Pokemon Protectors?"

Gwen looked uncertain. "I don't know." She thought about for a while. The bartender brought them their drinks. Gwen took a sip. "I don't know."

"Oh come on. You have to. You can't possible say that they made your life better. They made everybody's life a living hell," Tom said.

"Well they didn't make my life any worse. I never had a Pokemon so I don't know what it was like to battle them." She took another drink of her soda.

"Well have you ever watched one? Gwen, they have taken away our entertainment! They made this world one big gray blob." He threw his hands into the air, knocking over his soda. The bartender came over and cleaned up the mess and delivered him a new soda.

"Oh alright," said Gwen. "But do you have a plan?"

"Yup, there is a big hole in which we can enter through. The only problem is is that it is under water. But I have a solution. My Dewgong can take us there. When we infiltrate the headquarters, we can go for Lord Leroy and then we release the former police officers.

"Oh, good plan. MightI add that we should split up. It will just be quicker that way.I will take on Lord Leroy and you can release the prisoners seeing that you have a better idea of the prison in there," suggested Gwen. They finished there sodas and went outside. Debris from everything was flying everywhere. The hail had stopped. They walked outside and almost immediately gat hit with a shingle. "Why can't we wait until the storm is over?"

"Because," shouted Tom, "no one is looking out side during a hurricane. We are less likely to get noticed." They made their way to the shore. In the distance a water spout was forming and gliding over the raging ocean. "This is going to be fun," said Tom.


	16. Chapter 16:Tom: Prison Break

When Farfetch'd dived in to the water he shot straight out again. Dewgong almost immediately popped out of the water too. Tom got on Dewgong's back and Gwen got right behind Tom, and they all set out for the underwater entrance. The icy waves battered them as they made there way across the ocean. When they got in the general area of the cavern, Tom said, "Farfetch'd, meet either Gwen or I inside." Farfetch'd flew off. The three of them dived in the water and swan in. They whizzed past the unfortunate bodies that didn't make it out of the water.

Finally, Gwen and Tom made it to the stair landing where the water stopped. Tom and Gwen agreed to split up. Gwen went down the hall that led to the main hall, while Tom opened a door and went in side. Tom had no clue where the police were being kept. He would have gone to the civilian jail, but he had a feeling that some of them would recognize him and shout.

Tom walked down the hall; he was opening random doors, every door led him some where. He had just been thinking 'Where are all the people' when he heard voices coming around the bend. He opened the door closest to him and hid. He put his ear by the door and heard the voices go by. Tom looked behind him. He had taken refuge in a poorly lit hallway. He wandered down it. He dragged a hand along the wall to feel for a door. Finally, his hand had touched a door.

Tom opened it and it was nothing but dark. Tom reached for a light switch and turned it on. The light hurt his eyes. Tom walked further in, closing the door behind him. The room he so senselessly wandered into was an abandoned staff lounge. There was a wardrobe, a couch with a coffee table in front of it, and a poster of a bunch of bird Pokemon on it. Suddenly he remembered Farfetch'd. "Probably with Gwen," Tom said. He looked at the wardrobe. Tom went over to it and opened it. There were two Pokemon Protector uniforms in it. He put one of the uniforms on. It fit snuggly. He grabbed the hat and put it on. He walked out of the room and turned off the lights. The hallway was still dark. He went through the door he came from. He wished there was a map; he had no idea where he was. He went back to the place Gwen and he split up. Tom tried to back track; it worked. He wound up at his cell. He, then, found the room where he was spying on Lord Leroy.

The room was packed with people in the orange and dark blue uniforms. Hoping this wouldn't be a stupid question; Tom walked up to a person and asked, "Whereis the police officer jails located?"

"Down that hall," pointed the guy, "you must be new here. I like your Farfetch'd. Well I must be going." The guy turned around and went through a door. Tom turned around and jumped. Farfetch'd must have landed on Tom's shoulder without him realizing it. Tom turned again and went to where the man was pointing.

"When did you find me?" Tom asked. "You should at least tell me before you go sneaking up on me like that." The way the man pointed had led him directly to the police officers prison. When Tom walked in, none of the police officers noticed Tom. He took off the hat to see if any of them would recognize him. He slowly walked down the hall. None of them even noticed him. He got to the end of the hall and one of the Jennys jumped out of her bed and clung to the jail bars.

"Tom? Is that you?" she asked. "Why did you join them?" The questions would not stop until finally he interrupted her.

"No, I am in disguise," he said with a whisper. "I am here to set you free. Now tell me, is there anybody else here? And where are the keys?"

"Yes, there is anotherPokemon Protectorin the upper levels. The keys are in a cabinet in behind you." Tom turned around. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a large ring of keys.

"This is going to take a while," he said. He took one key and jammed it into the lock. It didn't open the door. He took another key and did the same thing. No luck.

Tom did it about five more times until a Jenny said, "You know that there are numbers on the keys and near the locks. Match the key with the lock and the door should be unlocked." Tom nodded and looked at the lock. He found the matching key and freed the first Jenny. Tom did the same thing to free the other Jennys. After a while, all the Jennys on that level were free. "How many more levels are there," said Tom with a sigh.

"Two more," said a Jenny. Tom led the Jennys up a flight of stairs and into the next level of the prison. Only one side of the hall had the jail cells on it; the other had windows. Tom quickly looked out the window. He rushed over to it and opened it. A strong gust of wind rushed into the room.

The wind wasn't the only thing to rush into the room, Dewgong had been swimming outside and when Tom opened the window he jumped through. "Glad to see you buddy," said Tom as he patted his Dewgong on the head. Tom freed the Jennys and looked outside. The hurricane had reached its peak and was now starting to calm down. The eye of the storm was passing through. The storm was half over. Knowing that the eye of the storm was passing threw calmed down the nerves of everybody ion the hall at the moment. Tom relaxed for a moment and mumbled to himself, "I wonder how Gwen is doing."

The party continued and went up the stairs. There, they were greeted by the sight of a Pokemon Protector. All of them remained quiet except for a Jenny who gasped. The Pokemon Protector whirled around and said, "Holy smokes there's a prison break." He ran to a phone near by and picked up the receiver and said, "We have a prison break on detention block-"

"Dewgong, ice beam!" shouted Tom. Dewgong unleashed an ice beam, but the Pokemon Protector dodged it. Dewgong used ice beam again and froze the panicking Pokemon Protector. "Dewgong use Aurora Beam and blast the doors off the cells, and be snappy we are going to have company." Dewgong shot off all the prison doors.

"What now?" cried an upset Jenny. We can't go back the way you came, the Pokemon Protectors will be coming from there."

"Look there is a door over on the ther side of the hall," said Tom. They ran over to it. Tom rattled the door knob. "It's locked," announced Tom. "Dewgong blast the door down." Dewgong used Aurora Beam and knocked the door down. Everyone rushed over the door and into the hallway, leaving the ice-covered Pokemon Protector behind. Tom rushed through the perplexing hallways, trying to look for Gwen; he had no idea where she was.


	17. Chapter 17: Three Deaths

Gwen had no idea where she was when Tom and she split up. She walked down the hall for a while before two women, Pokemon Protectors, walked in from a branching hallway. "Hey you," said one woman, "you're not supposed to be here. Get her!" The two women charged at Gwen. Afraid, she ran at them. She crashed into the two of them and fell to the floor. A blunt thump echoed throughout the hall as one of the Pokemon Protector's head hit the ground. Gwen started to get up but the other women had already gotten up and kicked Gwen. Gwen collapsed again. Gwen got up and charged at the Pokemon Protector again. The woman stepped to the side and tripped Gwen. Gwen fell and broke her nose. She touched her nose and noticed that it started to bleed.

Gwen was lying down, facing the ceiling when she noticed a brown blur whiz past. Moments later there was an ear shattering scream. Gwen looked up and saw Farfetch'd attacking the Pokemon Protector. Farfetch'd had driven off the Pokemon Protector and started to chase after her. Gwen quickly got up and started to follow, but she was to slow and couldn't catch up. So she continued her search.

Gwen wandered the maze-like corridors for about two hours. She was ready to give up when she came across a door with faint voices coming from it. She slowly opened the door and realized there was another hall that lead to the room. She went down it and stopped at the end. There, the voices could be heard as clear as day, except for that day because a hurricane was going on outside and the harsh winds made it almost impossible to see.

"You bumbling fool, I asked for decafe," said the hoarse voice of Lord Leroy. "Take it back. It is not worthy enough to touch my lips and slide down my throat."

"Yes m'lord," answered a voice. Lord Leroy's servant walked passed Gwen but did not see her. He went into another room.

Many minutes had passed and Lord Leroy's voice called out, "It shouldn't take this long to get me my drink." Lord Leroy's servant came out and delivered his drink and went into the room he came from. Lord Leroy got up and complained, "Why is there this awful taste of almonds in my drink?" He stopped in front of Gwen and looked at her. He jumped and dropped his cup. It smashed on the ground. Lord Leroy startedgasping for airand was clutching his heart. Gwen took advantage of this moment and pushed him down some stairs at the opposite side of the room. He screamed as he fell and then was silent. He was dead.

Lord Leroy's servant snuck up behind Gwen. She turned around and jumped back. She fell down the stairs and cracked her head open. Scared, Lord Leroy's servant ran out of the room. Gwen sat there moaning in pain for a long time. But by the time Tom and the police officers found her, she was dead. The police concluded that Lord Leroy died from cyanide poisoning and Gwen died from severe head trauma.

After that, everything went on as if the Pokemon Protectors never had existed. The Pokemon League reopened and the gym leaders also reopened with the same people as before, except for Roxanne. Since Tom never could make it through the Pokemon League with two Pokemon, he decided to take Roxanne's place as a gym leader in Rustboro City.


End file.
